


Alex just works, and works, and works

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleep is elusive, a bit of stream of consciousness style writing, let alex rest 2k5ever, why sleep when you can work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex can't sleep until he gets a little bit of assistance.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 9





	Alex just works, and works, and works

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know I've basically written this like 5 times already, but sometimes when you can't sleep you project hard onto your fave paperdolls and write this on your phone at 2 in the morning.
> 
> The title was gonna be something a bit more meaningful, but this accidentally happened and i kind of liked it, so i kept it.

Alex just works, and works, and works. He's so tired but unable to sleep. He wants to but sometimes it's just so elusive, and won't come to him. So, he works instead. Laying in bed with your mind racing is frustrating in a way that is almost indescribable. Always too much to do. Might as well be productive rather than suffer through that.

Ben finds him half awake at his desk doing some minor editing. Ben can tell he's exhausted, not only because of his horrendous posture - like his body has stopped wanting to hold itself up, but is still trying anyway - but because he just watched him attempt to cut the same moment four times unsuccessfully.

"Hey," Alex startled at his voice, another tick in the 'too exhausted to function' box, "why don't you take a break, come sit with me on the sofa." Ben knows him well enough that suggesting bed outright can make him dig his heels in if he's in a particularly stubborn mood.

Alex ran his hands down his face before cracking his neck, "Yeah, yeah alright. Haven't had a break in awhile." Another box ticked, actually agreeing on the first ask. How long had he been at this?

Ben led him to the sofa, and encouraged Alex next to him, arranging them in a position that he knew Alex preferred and would generally fall asleep in but didn't seem to ever make that connection.

Ben was nestled comfortably in the corner, and Alex tucked himself into Ben's chest, arms wrapped around him, head resting over his heart. Ben slowly started to run his hand through Alex's hair and down his back in long, slow strokes, alternating between the two so it never felt like too much.

Alex never felt more comfortable than when he was curled up against Ben. He was always such a strong, steady presence, heartbeat a relaxing rhythm, soothing his racing brain, allowing him to focus on something that didn't actually require thought.

He sighed heavily when Ben began to pet him, feeling his muscles relax for the first time in what felt like ages. His eyes drifted closed, and he nuzzled impossibly closer, just wanting to be surrounded by the comforting presence that was Ben.

He might have caught a whispered "There we go. Sleep well, love," as he drifted off, but his mind was too fuzzy with warmth, and the ever present steady heartbeat of Ben's heart to really give it much thought. Only grateful that he was finally able to get some sleep.


End file.
